


【练笔】祭奠

by pdddyxl



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 轮奸梗。





	【练笔】祭奠

仪式开始的时候，他由圣水清洗过身体，闭着眼躺在冰冷的大理石祭台上。他纤长的睫毛颤抖，身上一丝不挂，皮肤上涂有香精和乳膏，散发出诱人的香味儿。

神的众多信徒们戴着面具，远远的围在祭台旁边，低着头诚恳的捧着手中的蜡烛，为他祈祷。今天是他的大日子，所有人都会祝福他，为他而感到喜悦的。

风吹的祭台旁边的蜡烛微微颤抖，几位高大的、戴着面具，身着袍子的祭祀靠了过去。信徒们抬起头，小声吟诵着仿佛从宇宙另一端飘过来的，音律古怪的话语。那些令人不寒而栗的句子漂浮在空旷的大殿中缭绕不去，声音低低的，细弱蚊吟。

围在祭台边的几个人靠了过去，很快就有人抓住他的头发让他坐了起来，把自己勃起的阴茎打到了他漂亮的脸蛋儿上，那人还像是不满足似的猥琐的让那根散发着腥臭的巨物在他脸上反复的磨蹭了几下，透明的前液蹭在了他浓密卷翘、有些不安的不断颤抖的睫毛上，衬着他湿润的水蓝色眼睛，看起来有几分干净可怜的意味在。

这是祭祀的开始，而作为神的信徒，他也受到了足够的感化和教育，所以他理所当然似的没有反抗，只是乖乖的贴过去，把那根粗长的巨物含到了自己嘴里，卖力的用舌头舔弄起来，讨好似的用柔软的舌面拨撩着那根阴茎顶端狭窄的小孔。他的脸颊被那根粗长的巨物戳的微微鼓起，努力吞咽着龟头不断溢出的苦涩前液，完全不在乎自己面前那人在他努力讨好自己口中这根阴茎的时候，粗暴的拽住他的头发，像是操个不值钱的婊子似的用力操他的喉咙，顶的他反射性的想要呕吐，眼睛里溢满了水雾，却终究没有将嘴里的那根东西吐出来。

随着仪式的深入，更多人加入了进来，他用柔软的小舌头吃力的讨好着嘴里的那根巨物，还听话伸出手为两边靠过来的那两根阴茎撸动。他跪坐着，尽可能的含着嘴里的东西，手上也没闲着，有人从后面粗暴的掰开了他小屁股，把脸埋到了他白皙的臀瓣里去舔弄他紧致的后穴。他狭窄的嫩穴在仪式开始之前已经经过了足够的开拓和润滑，现在那里软唧唧而又湿漉漉的微微敞开着，灼热柔软的内壁像是张不满足的小嘴似的淫乱的收缩着，似乎饥渴的在等待着什么把它快点填满。

他在那根舌头模仿着阴茎抽插的频率，快速的来回在他的小穴里搅动刺激的时候，手上的动作不由自主慢了下来。他整个人控制不住的颤抖着，白嫩的皮肤泛起了色情的红晕，额头上溢出细密的汗珠，小穴也开始一波一波不受控制的咬紧，粉色的嫩肉配合着舌头舔弄的频率魅人的一张一合。之前抹在他穴里催情用的药膏这时多少也起到了些作用，此刻他的阴茎挺立着，后穴湿软瘙痒，顶端的前液蹭在他腹部稀疏柔软的金色绒毛上。这让埋在他臀缝间正在用舌头操他的那个人受鼓励般的更加卖力的舔弄了起来，啧啧粘稠的水声在空旷的大殿里显得格外明显。

为此他不得暂时把口中的阴茎吐了出来，他形状修长的阴茎不住的颤抖，手上的动作也不得不停了下来，这是他濒临射精的前兆。后穴的空虚瘙痒让他忍不住有些渴望的小幅度扭动着腰部，这样淫荡的动作让他的屁股立刻换来了几下毫不留情的抽打。原本留在他穴中舔弄的舌头也抽了出来，他的臀部被打的红扑扑的，泛着发热发麻的疼痛。他被几个人粗暴的摁在了祭台上，形成了一个趴跪的姿势，让他微微张开的粉穴一览无余的暴露在了众人眼前。他微微扭动着，似乎是想要挣扎开这样的束缚，可是却被周边那几个人不由分说的更用力的摁在了祭台上，他早已挺立起来的粉嫩乳粒随着挣扎蹭到了冰冷的大理石祭台，这让他整个人都不由得为之一颤，阴茎顶端流出来的前液落在了祭台的表面。

他的臀缝被掰开，嫩穴中饥渴的媚肉随之暴露出来了些许，而那个经过的舌头又一次操入了他的穴中。他忍不住小声呻吟着，啜泣着想要抬起头来却被用力摁了回去。很快便有人围了上来，用自己的勃起磨蹭他的长发，把前液都涂在了他漂亮的发间。他颤抖着，身体有些不正常的抽搐了几下，随后便直接射了出来。

他被拽着头发坐了起来，几个巴掌打在他脸上，告诉他现在不是沉浸在欲望中的时候。之前使用他的嘴的那个人又把那根巨物凑了过来，在他乖乖张嘴含住的时候扯着他的头发狠狠把他往自己下体摁了过去，让他把那根巨物整根吞下，龟头抵着他的喉咙，浅浅的来回摩擦了几下，伴随着他喉咙反射性的呕吐收缩，把精液射在了他的嘴里，让他直接把那些臭烘烘的精液吞了进去。

那根阴茎从他口中撤出的时候，他忍不住俯下身干呕了起来，有些留在他口中的精液被吐了出来，但是更多的则是被咽了下去。不断操弄他屁股的舌头终于从他体内退了出去，他粉嫩的小穴被舔有些合不拢的微微张开，湿漉漉的一片水光。为此他松了一口气，开始专注的跪坐起来，用自己修长的手指抚弄手中的两根巨物，圈住柱身撸动，偶尔用拇指照顾阴茎的顶端。

很快便有腥臭的精液射在了他的手上、脸上和发间，有人把他的屁股抬了起来，用厚重的龟头对准他的小穴，分开他的双腿让他直接坐了下来，第一根阴茎就这么直接操了进来。他的腰部微微颤抖着，口中发出了代表疼痛的呻吟。细嫩的胸口被粗糙的手掌来回玩弄揉捏着，两端粉色的乳粒都被来回毫不怜惜的撕扯蹂躏得通红。他颤抖着，似乎是被操得痛了，有些想要逃走似的扭动着腰部，但是他的手臂被抬了起来，两根阴茎磨蹭着他的腋下。

他原本就体毛稀疏，腋下更是基本没有什么体毛，粗大的阴茎在柔嫩的腋处来回磨蹭，把那里白皙又因为出汗有些濡湿的皮肤蹭得微微泛红。有人抬起了他的腿，像是帮着小孩子方便似的把他抱了起来，分开他的臀瓣，让他的小穴把之前吞进去的那根巨物吐出了大半，只剩下龟头来留在穴中。然后那个人将自己的阴茎也凑了过去，他有些畏惧的睁大了眼睛小幅度的摇了摇头，但是周围没有人关注他的想法。两根阴茎对准了他的嫩穴，抱着他的人松开手，他便直直的坐了下去，他颤抖着，两根粗长的阴茎满满当当的填满了他的小穴，把他的穴口大大的撑开，几乎看不到一丝褶皱。

在他还没适应屁股里的两根巨物的时候，那两个人便已经分别动了起来，像是打桩机似的一下下的顶撞着他柔软的内里。刚刚发泄过的阴茎因为药物的关系又一次硬了起来，射出浅薄的精液之后，更多的是稀薄的尿液被随之喷了出来。他红着脸颤抖着，似乎是感到羞耻是的捂住了脸，可是下面的信徒却没有移开视线，都是目不转睛的看着他被操弄，被蹂躏，被干到失禁。虽然他已经又一次的达到了高潮，可是深埋在他屁股里的两根阴茎却都没有停下来，他的双腿被大大的分开，有些痛苦的呻吟着，容纳着两根粗长的巨物，最终被精液射满了一肚子。

在长久的性爱之后，他的双腿颤抖，原本粉嫩的后穴泛红，屁股里和身上都被射满了精液。他蜷缩着躺在祭台上无法动弹，而周围几位刚刚轮奸了他的祭祀举起祭台周边的蜡烛，用黑布蒙住了他的眼睛，把烧的融化的蜡油滴在了他的胸口、腹部和大腿内侧，蜡油烫出漂亮的红，在他的身上凝固、脱落。

 

“——！！”


End file.
